Lottery Ruined My Life
Lottery Ruined My Life is the 19th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 7, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Man In Black (debut) Plot Mr. Krabs is dead, and in Heaven, while he tells a flashback of the day when winning the lottery ruined his life. Story Mr. Krabs was dead, and relaxing in Heaven. Charles Dingleberry walked up to him. "Charles? What happened to you?" asked Krabs. "I was hit by a train. You?" asked Charles. "Well, it's a long story..." said Krabs. "I've got time," said Charles. "All of eternity, to be exact." "Well, in that case......" said Krabs. FLASHBACK SEQUENCE Krabs was standing at the lottery machine. "Blasted machine! It took me last dollar!" he screamed. He noticed a man dressed in black, smoking a cigarette, leaning against the wall. "Do you have a dollar?" he asked. "Lottery will ruin your life...." he said. "But here.....take this dollar." The man took off in a black van. Krabs quickly took the dollar, and put it in the machine. "Ruin my life? HA HA HA!!!" he scoffed. All 3 numbers aligned perfectly, and Krabs won the mega millions. "I won? I won....I WON!!!!! I'M A FREAKIN' MILLIONAIRE!!!!!!! WOO-HOOOO!!!!!" he screamed. "Can I have a dollar....I'm starving...." said a nearby hobo. "NO!" said Krabs. He socked the hobo cold in the face, and ran back to the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. He went into his room at the retirement home. "WOO-HOO! In your face, losers!!! I just won the LOTTERY, BABY!!! I'm a millionaire!!!" The gang sat on the couch, watching TV. "Don't care," said Squidward. "That's great," said Sandy. "Go kill yourself," said Plankton. "I love this show," said SpongeBob watching TV. "Yeah, The Big Bang Theory rocks!" said Patrick. "Mow!" said Gary. Krabs gazed annoyingly at his friends. "You know what? Screw this place. I'm moving out!" said Krabs. "Aw, a commercial break!" said SpongeBob, glued to the TV. Krabs got furious. "You know what? I'm gonna buy a mansion! And a yacht! And some women! How do you like that? I'm gonna be better off without y'all!!!" said Krabs. "I hate this commercial," said Patrick. "Grrrrrrr.....I'm out of here!" said Krabs. Krabs went and bought a mansion, a yacht, and had lots of women around him. "Ahhh, this is the life!" he said, in his Jacuzzi. He had several women in bikinis relaxing with him in the bubbling Jacuzzi. "Heck, I've spent so much money, I ain't got a single dollar left!" he exclaimed. "What about your taxes?" said one of the bikini women. "Taxes?! We didn't have taxes at the retirement home...." said Krabs. "Well you know you have to pay taxes for your mansion, your yacht, and all the things you bought!" she said. Krabs freaked out. "I can't pay any of them...." he said. A government official knocked on the front door of the mansion. "Does he know I'm in the backyard in my Jacuzzi?" said Krabs. "You better run!" said one of the bikini girls. "You're right!" said Krabs. He got out, and ran across the yard. The government official spotted him, and contacted the police. Soon, Krabs was being chased by the police, the government, and helicopters. He frantically ran for his life, knowing he would have to go to prison...or worse, pay his bills. So he ran throughout Bikini Bottom. He came to a cliff. "HA! Try getting me now, suckers!!" he said. He jumped off the cliff, and fell for several minutes. "Ha! Looks like I got away!" said Krabs. In free fall, he looked down at the bottom of the cliff. "Wow....I've got a long drop," he said. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea....." He continued to drop, and abruptly fell to his death. BACK IN HEAVEN "So yeah, that's how I got here!" said Krabs. "Wow, I guess that man dressed in black was right about lottery ruining your life!" said Charles. "What? No!!! That man was stupid!!" said Krabs. "In fact, I'm a lot happier here in Heaven!" The man in black appeared, and walked up to Krabs and Charles. "Hello, Krabs," he said. "What? You know my name?!" said Krabs. "Yep," said the strange man. "Lottery killed you, therefore it ruined your life." "Not true! I'm happier here then I've ever been!" he said "Really? Well, I can change that for you!" said the man. He pushed Krabs and Charles out of Heaven, and they fell back to Earth. "Nooooooo! Come on!!! Heaven is waaay better than Earth!!!" said Krabs. The police noticed Krabs. "There he is, boys. Get 'em!!!" they ran after him. "Cliff, here I come!" yelled Krabs. Charles happily pranced through a field. "I'm alive!! I'm alive!! I'm ALIVE!!!" he screamed. He looked up in the sky, and saw the dark clouds. "Looks like it's about to storm..." ZAP!!!!!!!!!!!! He was then struck by lightning, and turned into ashes. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014